Flap Your Wings
by HanaHana14
Summary: "Kepakkan sayapmu..." Aku hanya setia untuknya dan untuk pemuda yang ditunjuknya. Aku bertekad bertarung demi dirinya sekarang, dipertandingan ini.#summarykacaubalau*dibakar. RnR? RnF? RnnC? R nya doank? Terserah- -"


"Ayo! Kau pasti bisa!"

.

.

.

.

.

Flap Your Wings

.

.

.

By Hananami Hanajima

Dgreyman punya Hoshino Katsura

.

.

.

.

.

 _Entah sudah berapa tahun aku mengikutinya. Selalu setia dengannya._

 _Hingga pada saat ia memerintahkanku untuk selalu bersama pemuda yang ia tunjuk. Aku menjauh dengannya. Memenuhi tugasnya._

 _Pemuda yang ia tunjuk sangat baik padaku. Ia juga baik dimata teman temannya._

 _Aku terus mengikutinya hingga ke Kuro no Kyodan._

 _Bersamanya, aku bertarung._

 _Aku terus membantunya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hingga saat inipun, aku bertarung dengan segenap hatiku untuknya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Ayo! Kau pasti bisa!"

.

.

.

 _Teriakannya memberiku semangat lebih untuk memenangkan pertarungan mati matian ini._

 _Aku pasti akan menang! Pasti!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo! Terus! Kau pasti bisa!" teriak pemuda berambut putih di dalam atmosfer keributan.

"Berisik! Teriak teriakmu itu percuma! Cuma bikin polusi suara doang, Bakka Moyashi!" ketus pemuda Asia berambut hitam kebiruan.

"Apa salahnya? Aku juga akan membantumu, Allen!" kata pemuda lainnya ber-eyepatch dengan rambut merah. Setelahnya ia berteriak teriak mengikuti si Rambut putih - Allen.

"Cih! Menyebalkan!" decih Kanda - si Pemuda Asia.

"Kepakkan sayapmu lebih cepat, Tim! Kau pasti bisa!" teriak Allen lagi.

.

.

.

Sedang apa mereka?

.

.

.

.

.

"YOOOSSSHH!" teriak Komui menggunakan microphone. Diikuti yang lainnya.

"PEMENANG DARI BALAP GOLEM TAHUN INI ADALAH... TIMCANPY! SELAMAT BAGI TIMCANPY!" teriaknya meriah.

"HOREEE!" teriak Allen dan Lavi melompat serentak, ber-toss ria di udara.

"Golem-mu kalah, Yuu!" ejek Lavi.

"Huh!" ia langsung melengos pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ya. Aku menang!_

 _Aku memenangkannya!_

 _Pertarungan sengit ini..._

 _AKU YANG MEMENANGKANNYA!_

"Bagus sekali, Timcanpy!" _serunya gembira sambil memelukku._

 _Aku telah membahagiakannya._

"Kau hebat sekali, Tim!" _ulangnya lagi._

 _Ya! Terima kasih!_

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah..." kata Komui masih dengan mic setianya. "Silahkan perwakilan Timcanpy naik ke atas panggung."

Allen dengan bangganya menaiki panggung berkarpet merah tersebut ditemani oleh Timcanpy.

"Pemenang lomba Balap Golem dalam rangka memperingati HUT RI ke 71 tanggal 17 Agustus dimenangkan oleh... TIMCANPY! Selamat bagi Timcanpy!" kata Komui menyerahkan bungkusan kado kepada Allen.

Tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai mengiringi pemindahan kado dari tangan Komui ke tangan Allen.

Timcanpy langsung mendarat di bidang datar kado tersebut.

Allen mengangkatnya dan langsung disambut sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan para penonton.

Walau tak memiliki wajah, Allen berani bersumpah, Timcanpy sangat bahagia.

"Nah, sakarang mari dilanjutkan." kata Komui akhirnya. "Lomba selanjutnya, Lomba balap Karung yang diikuti oleh Lenalee, Lavi, Link, Miranda dan Number 65. Bagi para peserta silahkan bersiap di tempat." kata Komui.

"Number 65? Dia ikutan?" tanya Lavi kaget.

"Iya, tuh, kayaknya. Dah sana, cepetan siap siap." dorong Allen setelah turun dari panggung.

.

.

.

Walau Lavi kebingungan, pokoknya hari ini adalah hari bahagia bagi Timcanpy.

.

.

.

Dan warga Indonesia.

.

.

.

Selamat HUT RI ke 71!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The End

* * *

.

.

.

Fyuh! Aku tau sudah telat. Tapi biarkan aku mempublishnya-_-".

Hananami Hanajima desu. Yoroshiku.

Saya newbie di DGM. Saking newbienya sampe baru nonton episod 1 sampe 23 doank. Masih jauh dari episod 103(T-T). Yang Hallow baru 6 lagi. Malangnya nasibku...

Entah mengapa jadi pengen nulis juga ff DGM buat ikutan ngeramein*lugaditrima#dhuak

Tadinya dapet ide dng chara Allen n Marian. Nyritain masa suramnya Allen jadi muridnya Marian.

Kehambat ngarang judul n munculnya tu judul.

"Kira kira apa coba nyambungnya ma tu judul?" batinku.

Trus malah kepikiran Tim n malah jadi ni cerita abal.

Oh, ya. Yang di italic itu innernya Tim;)

Allen : Mbak, jangan curhat mbak-_-"

Eh, iya. Maaf maaf-_-"

Ya udah deh. Semoga akrab sama kalian yang lebih senior.

Sekian...

.

.

.

Terima apapun. Review or Flame. Gak milih dua duanya juga boleh-_-"


End file.
